Purchasers typically like to see and touch any item that they purchase. This is especially true for game balls and more specifically, soccer balls. The quality of a game ball is highly dependent on materials and workmanship which are best determined by actually touching the ball. To accommodate these purchasing habits, several game balls are usually shipped in a single box or bag to retailers and then displayed loose in a large basket or on an angled shelf. In addition to damage caused during shipment and while on display, shipping and displaying game balls by these methods is imprecise and not particularly attractive from a marketing point of view. Moreover, by displaying the game balls loose in a basket or on a shelf invites people to bounce and throw the game balls in the store, creating a nuisance and possibly a hazard.